


Marriage Has It's Perks

by rachipoo



Series: Supernatural Mini Series [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Married Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:04:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5220764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachipoo/pseuds/rachipoo





	Marriage Has It's Perks

"Dean! Where are you going?" Castiel asks furiously.

"Away from you. Leave me alone, Cas." Dean grunts.

"Stop!" Cas demands, catching Dean's arm and turning him around. "You can't just walk away!"

"Really? Cause I am." Dean snaps, tearing his arm out of Cas' grip and turning away.

"Fine." Cas throws his wedding ring at the back of Dean's head harshly. Dean turns and looks to where it fell on the ground. He looks at Cas and shakes his head. He continues walking away until he's reached the Impala. He gets in and tears out of the parking lot.

. . . . . . . .

"Castiel." The demon says as he circles the chained up angel. "I've been waiting for you to be alone. We all have." He says as two more demons step out of the shadows.

"Yeah. Looks like your big, bad hunter husband is tired of you, too." A female demon spits, pulling an angel blade out of her jacket. "Look what I found..." She says menacingly as she slices a long line down Castiel's chest.

Cas grunts at the pain. The demon that cut him suddenly has a knife through her face. She falls and Dean stands behind her, demon knife in hand. The other two demons charge him and he stabs one in the chest. The other one tackles him and the knife goes flying. Dean and the demon fight. While the black-eyed creature is down, Dean hurries over and unchains Cas. Castiel immediately smites the demon. He turns to a smiling Dean.

"Nice job, Cas. Good acting earlier. Can't believe those asshats bought it." He says, wiping some blood from the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand. 

Cas offers a small lopsided smile. Dean pulls Cas' wedding band out of his pocket and slides it back onto his husband's finger.

"We are lucky that worked, Dean. You could have been killed." Cas says, kissing Dean's cheek.

Dean shrugs and intertwines their fingers as they walk to the car.

"Although. I do get all your possessions if you die. Marriage has it's perks." Cas says in his simple, joking way.

"Dick. Sometimes I miss they days when you had no sense of humour." Dean replies.

Cas nudges him with his shoulder and smiles. "Yes, well now I am funny."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go home. I'm sure Sam is waiting for us." Dean says, pulling Cas the rest of the way to the car. 

 


End file.
